Olicity's hidden trouble
by Alice and Friends
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going to go but i know that felicity and Oliver are going to have problems and Roy and John Diggle have got jobs at Argus
1. Chapter 1

Olicity's hidden trouble

"I have been working for three weeks on trying to get this working and you come in and set me back to square 1! Oliver are you listening to me?" Felicity had spent the last five mints ranting at Oliver who had just started on the solemn ladder. Oliver had got board of Felicity's ranting so had decided to work out while she ranted.

"I was listening but then you just kept going on and on so I thought I would get down to work as you aren't bothered about it." Oliver replied sarcastically.

"I am bothered about work but you just ruined my work and you don't even seem to be bothered about it." Felicity shot back.

"Well start again then it isn't that big a deal." Oliver suggested. Felicity just grumbled and went to rectify what Oliver had done. Oliver shook his head and jumped down from the solemn ladder. He pulled of his shirt, which was covered in blood and put an arm around Felicity's waist and lent his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry can I help." Oliver whispered in to her ear.

"When dose John and Roy get back?" Felicity asked in a calm voice letting Oliver now that she was not angry and just wanted to get on with work.

"In a week I think. I can't believe Lyla got them both jobs working for Argus while I was away." Oliver stated.

"Well we did think that you were dead and we did have to move on with our lives." Felicity responded as she trend in Oliver's arms so that she was facing him.

"I know but they know how much I hat Argus I thought my memory would have at least stopped them taking the job." Oliver grumbled before kissing Felicity on the lips.

"So did I. but don't worry I gave them a whole lot of griffe for doing it when I found out." Felicity said before kissing Oliver.

The phone ringing quickly put a stop to that conversation.

* * *

"Ok." Oliver said in his Arrow growl as he hung up the phone. "Felicity I have to go out I am sorry I will help you when I get back."

"Ok, where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"Quentin Lance has information. I am meeting him on the roof of the building across the street." Oliver informed her.

"Ok, do a sweep round before you go in to make sure he has not brought any friends with him and I will monitor the street cams to make sure that no one tries anything while you are out. Keep your head set on so we can stay in contact." Felicity informed.

"Will do. Thank you." Oliver said as he went to get changed in to his Arrow gear.

"Oliver be careful!" Felicity shouted at Oliver when he reappeared in his Arrow gear.

"Will do! Love you!" Oliver shouted over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to the door.

"Love you too!" Felicity shouted back.

Oliver pulled his hood wright down before racing to the roof tops to meet Quentin Lance. It was a quiet night which meant that Oliver had no problems or anything to distract him from the motion in hand. It also meant it would be hard for someone to take him by surprise.

When Oliver got to the roof he was supposed to be meeting Quentin Lance there was no one there, which was unusual Quentin Lance always got there First as he went straight there and Oliver took a detour.


	2. Chapter 2

Olicity hidden trouble chapter 2

"Felicity what is going on? Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"He went in to the building but I never sore him emerge on the roof maybe you should go and have a look inside?" Felicity suggested.

Oliver took her suggestion and slowly made his way inside. The place seemed deserted. Oliver stopped suddenly there was something on the wall up ahead. Oliver crept slowly towards the wall to see what it was.

"Felicity is there any C.C.T.V in here?" Oliver asked.

"No I've already checked that for you?" Felicity replied. "Oliver be careful?" Oliver grunted a reply and continued to slowly edge his way to the wall.

Just before Oliver got to the wall someone rounded the corner. Oliver pulled his bow back ready to fire. He quickly dropped it again.

"Lance you startled me. Why where you not on the roof?" Oliver growled in his arrow voice.

"I got held up but I am here know. I have some information for you but I'm not sure you are going to like it. Have you come alone?" Quentin Lance replied.

"I am as alone as I ever am?" Oliver replied.

"Felicity on the other end?"

"Yes she is my eyes and ears while I am on the field."

"I relay need to talk to you without anyone listening." Quentin Lance insisted.

"You have double crossed me before." Oliver reminded him.

"True but I did see you as a criminal then."

"Felicity watch the cameras and ring me if there is any trouble." Oliver explained to Felicity so that she knew he was disconnecting the head seat.

"Oliver be careful!" Felicity said before disconnecting.

"What is it?" Oliver demanded in his lowest Arrow growl.

"It's about your team and how trustworthy they really are." Quentin explained. Oliver looked back at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What do you mean? I trust my team explicitly." Oliver questioned.

"Well it is just do you know what they get up to when they are not Team Arrow?" Quentin Lance asked.

"Yes. Of course I have done my research on all of them before they joined the team." Oliver replied.

"But have you looked in to what they are getting up to recently?" Quentin Lance continued to pry.

"Your games are beginning to bore me Lance!" Oliver threatened.

"Just answer my questions and we will get somewhere." Quentin Lance replied calmly.

"Yes!" Oliver snapped.

"Are you sure?" Quentin Lance asked.

"Yes! Unfortunately I have relationships with them Outside of work! What is the point of this Lance?" Oliver was beginning to lose his patients by this point. He was also getting ready to go as Quentin Lance obviously did not have any useful information for him.

"Even Felicity Smoke?"


	3. Chapter 3

Olicity hidden troubles chapter 3

Oliver was shocked that he would even suggest it.

"I have a closer relationship with Felicity than anyone else in my team." Oliver confirmed.

"Are you sure of that?" Quentin Lance asked.

"Yes!" Oliver growled. "What is this about Lance?" he demanded.

"Here look at this." Quentin Lance shoved a bulky folder in to Oliver's hand. Oliver opened it and examined what was inside.

"There has to be some mistake that is not Felicity." Oliver answered.

"That is your choice to make I just thought I would warn you. Owe have you spoken to Sara lately?" Quentin Lance asked as an afterthought. Oliver hesitated before answering.

"You need to speak to Laurel. If that is all I will be off?" Oliver finished.

"Yes that's all. Thank you for the time. If you need anything then you know where I am." Oliver nodded and trend and left.

* * *

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted as he arrived back at the Arrow cave. To Oliver's surprise Roy walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet him. "Your back I wasn't expecting you for another week." Oliver said with glee.

"We had an urgent call and rushed back." Diggle announced.

"Who from?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Lyla." Roy answered. "She said that they had got some worrying information that they thought you would be heavily involved in, so we got permission to come back and help you."

"Good, does that mean they are going to leave me alone?" Oliver asked.

"You're not that lucky. That is why we got permission to come back early to help you and to keep tabs on you." Diggle answered.

"I should have known! Where is Felicity I need to talk to her?" Oliver asked.

"We thought she was with you she was not here when we got in." Roy answered.

"I'm here!" Felicity said as she came down the stairs to the Arrow cave. "I was just taking a call I saw Oliver was coming back in one piece and thought I wouldn't be missed for ten minutes. Obviously I was wrong."

"Your fine." Oliver said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you want then?" Felicity asked. Oliver contemplated for a minute then decided not to ask. Instead he asked.

"Can you go on to the police server and delete everything on the Arrow, you, Roy and Dig?"

"You know I can, but why do you want me to do it?" Felicity asked as she sat down at her computer.

"A misunderstanding and I don't want it to happen again!" Oliver growled.

"Ok, then can we go home as I am exhausted?" Felicity asked.

"sure, where do you want to stay the loft or your place?"


	4. Chapter 4

Olicity hidden trouble chapter 4

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Get up you too!" Thea was banging on Oliver's bedroom door. "Oliver we are going to be late!"

"Come on Oliver I think we are in trouble." Felicity said as she go out of bed. "We are getting up Thea."

"Don't let Oliver go back to bed! I have made breakfast." Thea shouted back.

"What is the time?" Oliver asked.

"8" felicity replied.

"Thea is taking this to the extreme we have 3 hours till we have to be there." Oliver grumbled.

"Well get up and make an appearance at breakfast so that she will stop bugging us." Felicity suggested.

"Ok I'm going to go for a run though." Oliver answered.

"Fine!" Felicity conceded.

* * *

"Ready?" Thea asked Oliver as they pulled up outside there step dads house. Felicity sat with her hand on Oliver's knee.

"Yes!" Oliver nodded. They had not seen Walter since there mums funeral and where surprised to hear from him.

Oliver and Felicity walked hand in hand up to the front door. Thea and Roy walked slightly behind them. Walter met them at the door with a huge smile.

"It is nice to see you two again. How are you?" Walter asked.

"We are good Walter, how are you?" Thea answered.

"I'm good. It is nice to see you as well Felicity." Walter replied.

"Nice to see you again Mr Steel." Felicity replied.

"Call me Walter. I see my step sun has finally got the courage to call you his girlfriend." Felicity smiled and gave a small giggle.

"Ok Walter, shall we go and have lunch?" Oliver encouraged.

"Yes, lets." Walter agreed.

* * *

"I have missed you two so much." Walter said as desert was being served.

"We have missed you as well Walter." Thea said while eating her ice cream.

"Yes we have. We should do this more often?" Oliver asked.

"We could have a meal like this once a month? What do you think?" Walter asked. At that moment Oliver, Felicity and Roy's phones began ringing. They all rushed to answer them. It was Diggle with Arrow biasness, which required immediate attention.

"That sounds grate Walter but we have to go. Speedy stay here with Walter and I will see you at home latter." Oliver informed Walter and Thea.

Oliver, Roy and Felicity walked to the door. Just before they left Thea run up to them.

"Is it Arrow biasness?" Thea asked.

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"Be careful!" Thea answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Olicity's hidden trouble 5

"You know how to pick your moments, John." Roy announced as they walked in to the Arrow cave.

"Sorry guys but it is important." Diggle apologised. "Three robberies have been reported at exactly the same time and they were done by the same person."

"You were right to call us. Roy suit up." Oliver ordered.

* * *

When Oliver, Roy and John arrived at the first robbery there was nothing there it was completely empty. Infect it was a disused factory. The second was the same. The third was a family home which they could not investigate because the police where already there.

"Felicity what is going on?" Oliver barked.

"I don't know they are all defiantly the right places. Maybe you need to meet up with Lance and see what he knows." Felicity recommended.

"I don't want to involve him in this." Oliver informed her.

"Why not?" Felicity grumbled.

"Just a miss understanding." Oliver replied.

"Fine we will talk when you get back. And if there is nothing else you need to do I think you should come back." Felicity requested.

"We are on are way." Roy announced.

* * *

"That was an interesting night." Felicity said as she climbed in to bed next to Oliver.

"Yes it was." Oliver agreed.

"I will look into it first thing tomorrow." Felicity decided.

"Ok." Oliver said brushing Felicity's hear of her face.

* * *

BANG!

"What was that?" Oliver shouted as he rushed to get out of bed. It was still dark out and Oliver was disorientated from being startled awake. Felicity quickly grabbed her laptop to see if she could find out what was going on.

"See what you can find I need to go check on Thea." Oliver shouted as he ran out of the door. He ran in to the living room.

"THEA! THEA!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm here Ollie! I'm fine." Thea said as she flung herself round Oliver's neck. "What is going on?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out. I promise." Oliver insisted. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Wait here." Oliver told Thea. Oliver slowly edged his way to the door. He pared through the window next to it before he opened it. It was only Roy.

"Roy you idiot. We were worried it was going to be someone else." Oliver grumbled.

"Sorry. I wanted to check on Thea." Roy replied.

"I'm fine Roy." Thea reassured him as she ran to give him a whole hatred kiss.

"Oliver I think we need to head to the Arrow cave?" Felicity informed the room as she entered. Oliver nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Olicity hidden trouble chapter 6

John met them at the Arrow cave. Oliver got down to biasness' organising everyone to their varies activity's.

Oliver went out on his own to scout the aria. While he was there he saw something that caught his attention. One of Felicity's earrings lay on the floor. It was the ones she had been wearing to Walters's dinner party.

Oliver decided to keep this to himself but would look in to it. He did not want to believe that Felicity would be involved in something like this.

* * *

When Oliver got back to the Arrow cave he re-laid his findings, keeping the earing out, then sent everyone home. Oliver stayed behind saying he wanted to finish something off before he went home.

Once everyone had collected their things and left Oliver flicked on Felicity's computer. He knew if she was involved in anything then it would be on there. He expected to find information on the nights antics but what he did not expect was to find a conversation between her and Walter on the nights activity dated three days previse.

She knew about it and so did Walter. They had gone behind his back. They had put people in danger. How was he going to deal with it? Felicity must have been threatened in to doing it.

These thoughts went wising through Oliver's head when he found the information.

Oliver decided he was going to spend the night in the Arrow cave. As he pulled out the blanket he thought that this was just like to good old times. The plant that Felicity had got him when he first started sleeping down there sat innocently on the corner of the desk in a pole of light, from the desk lamp. A picture of the Arrow team with Oliver and Felicity raped around each other smiling at the camera sat on top of the chest of draws.

Oliver delved in to his pockets to empty them before he went to sleep and found his mouthers engagement ring that he was planning on giving to Felicity. He opened the box and stared at it for a few moments then closed it and sat it on the side.

"Felicity can't willingly be involved in all of this." Oliver said to himself as he trend of the lights and got in to be.


End file.
